Chichiri Potter
by Cui
Summary: A cross between Harry Potter and Fushigi YugiYuugi! Also a reincarnation fic. Main characters, my favs, ChichiriTasuki! OK i have taken out the part of this summary that says this is a cute story.it is not cute.its actually getting pretty gruesome...
1. Chapter 1

Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch.1 

By Cui

Author's Note: Just to let everybody know, to make this story make sense, I had to change most of the characters' back round histories drastically to fit this story.

I think everyone will be pleased to know that I have kept their personalities the same. Also, I would like to add for all those diehard Harry Potter fans that Chichiri Potter is famous for his first name, not his last name! I put in the 'Potter' name so he would sound familiar. He is found on the doorstep of the Potters so he can adopt that last name (instead of the Dursleys).

Disclaimer: Incase you haven't figured it out this is a _fanfiction_. That means none of the Fushigi Yugi characters are mine they belong to Yuu Watase, and none of the Harry Potter characters are mine they belong to J.K Rowling. Don't sue me I'm broke.

Now on to the Fanfiction!

ENJOY!

It was a beautiful night. The skies were glittering with thousands upon thousands of stars. Not one cloud could be seen in the dark night sky.

From one of these stars came a great light, and from that light, a bridge formed from the heavens to the earth, which the skies had been hovering above, a bridge of blazing white, starlight.

From the top of this heavenly bridge came a beautiful man, with bright red hair that perfectly framed his shining godly face and skin. Behind him, his great, crimson, phoenix wings carried him from the bridge to the earth. Cradling in his arms something wrapped warmly in dark blue, cozy sheets, decorated with swirls and circles that looked much like bubbles. All of it came together with a golden clasp that linked in the very middle.

_This is the best thing to do now, I know_ the man said to his precious cargo, a baby sound asleep, wrapped in the robe that was his own in his past life.

A shining silver tear streamed from the god's soft golden eyes, and down the silky skin on his face. Followed by many others as he cradled his faithful warrior.

_Chichiri, my son, my faithful seishi_, Suzaku hugged the baby close to his chest, _your past was so violent, so many people died, and you did all you could to save them, you and all of my seven, to save this world, along with the miko's world._ Suzaku lifted the baby up and over his head to get a last look at his faithful son.

Chichiri eyes were closed as he slept soundly in his god's grasp. Over his left eye there was his scar, sealing that eye shut forever.

Suzaku brought the baby close to him again and cradled him against his warm chest.

_I am sorry; you must go with that scar to your next life. There needs to be something to help you remember your past, something more than the people you knew, and will meet again._

Suzaku brushed his lips against Chichiri's scar, and kissed it. Chichiri let out a soft sigh.

_You need to remember your sorrow and your pain. This will make you stronger, for now a greater enemy has appeared to oppose me, and you need all of your memories, powers, and more to help me defeat it. I will come for you again when you are ready. Find the other seishi, and help them to find you as well, my son._

Suzaku glided down to a paved driveway, up to a door that read 'Potter Residence', and softly left the baby on the 'Welcome' mat in front of the door. He placed a note on top of the clasp of Chichiri's robe, before lifting his wings to their widest span and flying back into the heavens. _Take care, Chichiri. The skies smile on you tonight, my son. Aishiteru._ With that he was gone, and the skies returned to its normal, calm, glittering beauty as if nothing had ever happened.

Chichiri stared out his window longingly. His head in his hands and his elbows on the windowsill, he wished _desperately_ to be able to go outside and play.

Even more, he wished to go out and practice his magic.

He stroked the scar over his left eye in remorse. For some reason, that always helped to calm him down.

In the 12 years of his life he never had a chance to truly practice his magic, and today would be the perfect chance.

The sun was shining and a calm breeze could be seen through his locked window, brushing along the trees. He sighed, and stroked the scar on his eye again.

He knew how to use magic fairly well, but was rejected proper practice by his "Aunt" and "Uncle". They told him to call them that ever since they found him on their doorstep 12 years ago. They where disgusted by him, and refused to be called anything that made them seem like _too_ close of family.

This made him wonder, "Why'd they take me in, in the first place no da? If they really hate me so much, then why didn't they put me in some orphanage, or foster home, or something na no da?"

"CHICHIRI!" a voice boomed from down the stairs. Chichiri, caught in mid-thought, nearly fell off his chair in surprise. "CHICHIRI GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

He quickly picked himself up and ran down the stairs. There waiting for him, was his "Uncle", a large and fat man dressed in his best business clothes with a small patch of black hair on the very top of his head and under his nose for a messy, greasy, mustache.

"Don't come down here like _that_! What makes you think I want to see your _hideous_ face!" his uncle spat, pointing at Chichiri's scar.

This was the only magic that his Uncle and Aunt approved of. Chichiri, when he chants the right spell, can make a magic mask appear to cover his face. It moved magically with his facial features like a second skin, and had the illusion of a forever smile.

He quickly put it on, and turned to face his uncle again.

His uncle made a wry grin, "Your aunt and I are going to a _very_ important meeting." he snarled at Chichiri. " If I come home and you're doing any of that _hocus pocus _(he looked completely disgusted at this) nonsense," he grabbed Chichiri by his long bangs and pulled him up, he smiled evilly as he heard Chichiri cry out in pain, " YOU'LL REGRET IT!" he howled into Chichiri's ear. He roughly dropped him on the wooden floor in front of the last step of the stairs, and slammed the door shut after Chichiri's aunt had quickly followed him out. Chichiri listened, as the door was being bolted shut on _who-knows-how-many_ locks.

He kept on listening until he heard his uncle's car pull from the drive way and onto the road. He reluctantly picked himself up, and began rubbing his head where his uncle had pulled his hair. " I wish it didn't hurt so much, no da." He complained lightly.

From his hand came a glittering warm light, and instantly the pain was gone! He jumped back for a moment and stared at his hand. _Mitsukake_a voice in his head rang out, he ignored it. He had just done magic without even _thinking_.

" I guess I'm not as out of practice as I thought no da." His uncle always hated Chichiri's speech impediment, so he tried to talk as little as he could around him.

"Speaking of _Uncle_ no da," Chichiri thought, " he must be in a good mood today. He usually locks me in my room when he knows I'm gonna be home alone na no da."

Just then he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it, knowing that he wasn't even allowed to let others know he lived there, and began walking toward the kitchen to make him a decent meal. The knocking didn't stop, though; it got louder, much louder than before.

Chichiri made his way back to the foot of the stairs, the front door mere inches away from him. "I shouldn't open it no da." Chichiri thought, but was having a hard time ignoring the increase to the loud bangs he heard.

"_C'mon_!" a voice pleaded from behind the door. Chichiri paused to listen, "OPEN THIS DOOR CHICHIRI!" Chichiri froze from shock. That wasn't his uncle, _or _his aunt, and no one else even knew that he existed!

Without even thinking Chichiri waved his hand, "Open, no da!" and heard from outside the various clicks and turns from the locks on the door. Then, bursting through the now unlocked door came a laughing blue haired youth. He looked about 18 to Chichiri, and quite tall, with one long braid flipping behind his smiling face. He stopped short of Chichiri, and knelt on one knee to see him eye to eye.

"You're Chichiri, right?" The youth pointed at him, and he nodded nervously. "Then this, my good man, is for you." He reached into his navy kimono and pulled out a silver letter.

Chichiri took the letter in his hands, and lifted the flap to reveal the lavender note. He pulled it out and read aloud, as if reading it aloud made it more real, and less like a dream.

This is to inform Chichiri Potter that he has been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witches and Wizardry (Chichiri's eyes widened) the best school this side of the world to learn and excel in all the wonders of magic. Your school supplies have already been delivered to the school, so all you need is to choose your magic item of choice. The items to choose from are:

_A magic staff_

_A magic fan_

_And the good old fashioned magic wand_

_I hope you enjoy the school year!_

Chichiri lifted his eye from the letter in disbelief. The youth caught his eye, "Well, we'd better get goin' right?" he smiled at Chichiri, and opened the front door, eyeing the locks. He smirked, and looked back at Chichiri, "Fancy work you did here," he pointed to the locks, "so you comin'."

Chichiri finally found his words, " A-ano… um..who are you no da?" Tamahome slapped his hand against his forehead, "Aw man, sorry about that, I'm Tamahome," he smiled at Chichiri, " Yup, the name's Tamahome Hagrid."

_Why does he seem so familiar? Have I met him before? No, I couldn't have. I don't know anybody. I'm not allowed to have any friends, but it feels like I've met him before, a long, long, time ago. Even more, I think I should be older than him!_ _I must be finally losing it. _

Tamahome held out his hand, "So, you comin' Potter?" Chichiri, caught in mid-thought, contemplated this; though it didn't take him long to figure out that he didn't want to stay there.

"Hai, no da!" he cheerfully exclaimed, and took Tamahome's hand to be led outside.

Outside the door was a large red motorcycle covered in scratches and dents as if it had really been through a lot. On top of it where two shining silver helmets.

Tamahome grabbed one, and gestured for Chichiri to grab the other. He did, and once they where both on, Tamahome took off on the bike and leapt it into the sky. Chichiri let out a gasp, and clung tightly to Tamahome.

After a few moments of driving around the skies and clouds they landed abruptly on to a hard stone road. Tamahome lifted himself off the bike and looked to Chichiri, who had already fallen off.

Tamahome smiled, and helped him up, dusting off his clothes and hair. "WELCOME TO DIAGON ALLEY" he boasted cheerfully.

"So have you decided which magical item you want?" Tamahome asked as they walked passed various magical stores and shops.

Chichiri was still taking this whole new world in, and hadn't heard the question. Diagon Alley was beautiful. Chichiri had never seen anything like it before. The streets where lined with many magical shops and pubs, witches and wizards roamed the street and practiced magic, and Chichiri's favorite thing was the humongous store, MAGICS GALORE. A building made entirely of shimmering gold that magically changed color depending on where you were looking at it.

From where Chichiri and Tamahome were standing the building appeared a mixture of shining pinks and purples, mixed with gold. All the colors were glittering from the shine of the sun.

"That's where all the other new wizards and witches buy their first magic items, Chichiri. A-ano, Chichiri?" Tamahome poked at Chichiri's head lightly breaking him of his trance.

" Ah, ha, hai no da." Chichiri scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I know what I want, but…" his voice trailed off. It came back again, but Tamahome noticed a bit of shame in it, "I haven't got any money….no da" he stated quietly his head low.

Tamahome broke into such a loud laugh that Chichiri nearly fell over in surprise. " No money, are you crazy, never woulda volunteered if ya had no money..ano...I mean, do you really think your family left you with nothing."

Chichiri looked at him with surprise. "Ah, I've got some of your parents money right here," Tamahome tapped at his pocket and Chichiri heard the jingling of coins, " so whatever you want you can get with this money."

A glazed look came over Tamahome's eyes at every mention of money.

After breaking Tamahome of his money trance they both went to buy the item. Chichiri had decided on a wooden staff with a golden head in the shape of a twisted heart, at the rim of the heart on each side where two golden ringlets that jingled as he walked.

Tamahome took a quick look at the watch on his wrist, " Oh man!" he cried "I'm sorry Chichiri I'm gonna have to leave you here! Ano, you're train for school leaves in ten minutes, so don't be late!" Tamahome handed Chichiri his ticket, and took off without another word on his bright red motorcycle and leapt, once again, into the skies.

_It's better this way, Suzaku said it himself,_ Tamahome thought as he left Chichiri. _I hope he remembers soon._ Tamahome smiled reluctantly to himself as he remembered everything they had been through. _I still can't get over how young he is! Now I'm older than him_! He laughed.

Chichiri stared blankly at the ticket and read "_Platform 9 three quarters, 10 min. from now"_ Chichiri looked around at the train station Tamahome had brought him to.

He saw platforms 9 and 10, but no 9 and three quarters. Suddenly rushing past him came a young, fiery haired boy cursing loudly, "Dammit all, you'd think after all the trouble newbies have finding it, they'd actually mark platform _9 and three damn quarters_!"

"_9 and three quarters!_" Chichiri thought to himself as he followed the fiery haired boy.

"A-ano, Excuse me…Hey!" Chichiri called to the boy. Tasuki spun around to see who was calling him.

The face of the boy stopped Chichiri dead in his tracks. He _knew_ he had seen him somewhere before, he could feel it deep in his heart. _Who is he? It's scary; I know…I know for sure I've met him before, but where? Why can't I remember?_

"Yeah?" Tasuki asked, fangs gleaming against the setting sun. Tasuki noticed the staff and immediately figured it out, "Oooohhhh, you're a newbie arentcha!" he proclaimed. Trying to sound relaxed, something about the boy in front of him set something off in his head. He was so _sure_ that he had met this kid before that it scared him.

Chichiri nodded, "Hai no da, ano, do you know how to get to platform 9 and three quarters."

"_Hell yeah_, I know how to get there!" Chichiri was taken back by the rage in the stranger's voice. Tasuki noticed this and stepped back, "Sorry 'bout that I've got a bit of a temper. What I meant was, well," he stepped back for a moment, "my damn older sisters have all been to this school and have been bragging at home _all the time_ that the first time they came they had gotten through _so_ easily. They always said that someone as _stupid_ as me could never get through on the first try, so I studied up a bit and I'll be _damned_ if I can't get through that _fuckin' wall_!"

Chichiri smiled and laughed. Tasuki was surprised at this, "What, you don't think I can do it either?"

"Iiye, iiye, gomen, I just thought it was funny watching you scream and fume over your sisters na no da."

_I've always found his overreacting funny. Wait a minute, what's going on with me? I've never even met him before!_

Chichiri dismissed his tangling and confusing thoughts as he waved his hands in a way to say "I didn't mean it, sorry." The rings on his staff jangled as he did this.

Tasuki quickly accepted his apology as he realized they only had about two minutes before the train leaves.

Tasuki grabbed Chichiri's hand quickly, "OK, this is how it goes," he looked at Chichiri's eye to make sure he was paying attention, "now just run straight through the wall that's in between platforms 9 and 10,"he pointed to the wall and Chichiri looked in that direction.

Tasuki jerked Chichiri's hand to get his attention again, their faces mere inches away, "Make sure, and to god make damn well sure you believe you can go through that wall or else it won't work 'kay?"

Chichiri nodded nervously, feeling a blush coming on and trying to fight it. He was _very_ grateful for the mask just then.

"Okay then," Tasuki got into a running stance, "you ready," Chichiri did the same as Tasuki, "Hai…no da."

With his last word they both took off running hand in hand toward….and through the wall!

What stood before Chichiri's eyes was unbelievable. Through the wall, they had entered a whole other train station filled with magical people doing magic tricks and spells.

And the most stunning sight of all was the shining black train brimmed on the bottom with a bright red stripe and on the head of the train right above the train's light were the words "Hogwarts Express" written in shimmering gold.

Tasuki slapped him on the back of the head, "No time for sight seein' right now!" He called as he hauled Chichiri on the already moving train.

Chichiri's heart raced as he was lifted off the ground and on to the train. Inside the two landed on soft red carpet and were gasping for breath.

"That…was really…close.."Tasuki laughed out through breaths. Chichiri nodded heavily, "Hai…no da." he agreed.

_The way he talks, dammit all, I know I've met him before, I'm sure of it! But I've never even seen him before today!_ Tasuki seemed to be having the same troubling thoughts as Chichiri.

Eventually, when they both had caught their breaths, they picked themselves up and chose to sit all the way in the back of the train. Away from all the other children who where gaping at their own magical items and saying things like, "I always knew I'd get into Hogwarts," or, "Where did you get your item, I got mine at MAGICS GALORE," and so on.

The train was packed with children, all the same age as Chichiri and Tasuki. First years always rode together.

When Tasuki and Chichiri became fully situated in their seats, Tasuki turned to Chichiri.

"So," he began, "since we weren't _actually_ introduced," he held out his hand and smiled a fanged grin, "the name's Tasuki, Tasuki Weasley."

The name hit Chichiri like a ton of bricks. _Tasuki…_ in that moment he felt a serious sense of de ja vu.

Chichiri took Tasuki's hand in his own and shook it happily, "Hi, no da. My name's Chichiri no da," he paused for a moment, " Chichiri Potter, na no da!"


	2. Chapter 2

0Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch. 2 By Cui 

Tasuki gaped at Chichiri, his mouth opened wide with shock.

"Chi-chi-.."he couldn't get his words out. It felt as though there was a huge lump in his throat. He swallowed hard and tried again. "_Chichiri_?"

Chichiri nodded and smiled. It was hard for him _not_ to smile with his mask on.

"So-so, you…have it then?" Tasuki whispered nervously, his voice shaking. Tasuki gripped the leather on the seat tightly, in what Chichiri thought, was an attempt not to wring his hands.

"Have what no da?" Chichiri tilted his head sideways in a cute, questioning manner.

Tasuki was taken aback from this, and for a moment the brash young youth from the train station came back, "HAVE WHAT?" he repeated loudly, " What the hell do you mean have what! Have the _scar_, of course!" Tasuki pointed to his eye.

Chichiri arched an eyebrow at him, and became very serious, "How do you know about my scar?"

Tasuki shuddered for a moment at the absence of the 'no da's'. Then regained his composure and added, "…so then you do have it….underneath the mask"

Tasuki sat back up in his seat, and didn't speak of the scar again.

The rest of the train ride was very awkward. Chichiri kept trying to ask him questions, but Tasuki kept ignoring them, seeming, all of a sudden, fascinated by the window, and saying things like," Did you see those mountains, I love the mountains, ever since I was little," or, "Are you gonna eat yours," every time the snack wagon gave them treats.

Finally Chichiri gave up. His mind wandered off to other things, and eventually, without even realizing it, he had fallen into a deep sleep. His haunting dreams caused him to toss and turn in the seat making Tasuki have to hold him down a few times whispering so that no one else would see, "…it's gonna be ok, calm down, it'll be alright.." and other calming words.

Tired out, Tasuki eventually fell asleep himself.

_ "Oy, Chichiri! What the hell are you doing? Get up here before you get killed, baka!" Chichiri scrambled up the hill towards his fiery haired companion. "I couldn't find you, sorry no da." Tasuki quickly pushed Chichiri down and ducked himself, so they wouldn't be hit by the hoard of arrows being fired at them. "This is no time to be gettin' lost, Chichiri!" They ducked again as another pelt was being fired. " This is nuts, na no da! Why is the Kutou army attacking us, no da!" Tasuki smiled a wry, fanged grin, "They know we're the last one's left. There're no other Suzaku seishi alive anymore, just us. They decided now is a good time to pick us off, the bastards!" _

_As the soldiers were rearming them selves Tasuki and Chichiri got up and broke into a run. _

"_After them, don't let them escape! THEY KILLED LORD NAKAGO!" the leader of the army screeched._

"_Can't you use that hat of yours to transport us somewhere?" Tasuki asked breathlessly as they ran. "I can," Chichiri stammered, " but I'm tired from running and fighting. I only have a speck of chi left," he stopped running and hung his head low, lifting the hat from his shoulders and over his head. , "enough to take ONE of us away from here. So, I suggest," Chichiri held out his hat, and smiled, a great warm smile without his mask, "…you get going."_

_Tasuki stared wide-eyed at him. There were no 'no da's' in that sentence, not a single one. He was being serious. Tasuki fought with his reason, " You can't be serious," he had stopped running now, and could hear the clanging of metal and the stomping of horse hooves closing in. The armies would be surrounding them in a matter of minutes._

"_Get in the hat Tasuki!" Chichiri demanded. "NO! I can't! I won't leave you here to-to DIE!" Tasuki stammered back nervously. _

_The sounds were getting closer. They could here the men's shouting voices now._

"_GET IN THE HAT, TASUKI!" Chichiri shouted, thrusting the hat at Tasuki chest, forcing him to take hold of it. "NO!" Tasuki threw it back._

_In a matter of seconds they were surrounded. Barbaric looking men dressed in ragged blue and green armor surrounded the two on all sides. Some of them were riding horses, the rest where on foot, but all carried deadly weapons and a lust for blood in their eyes._

"_And now," the leader smiled evilly as he lifted his spear, "you die."_

_After that it all became a blur of greens and blues for Tasuki. He had expected to feel the pains of the spear stabbing at him, as the leader of the army had been right in front of him, but instead he felt something light a feathery placed on his head, and before he knew it, the armies where disappearing. He was disappearing._

_He could hear voices screaming, "He-he's vanishing," "He's disappearing, under that hat!"_

_Finally he understood. He turned and saw what he had feared. Chichiri had forced the hat onto his head when his back had been turned, "Chiri, why," Chichiri's face was slowly slipping away, "Chichiri, CHICHIRI!"_

_Tears streamed down Chichiri's face, turning his soft brown eye into a shimmering brown jewel, "Be safe, Tasuki-kun no da." He whispered softly._

"_NO, NO, CHICHIRI! PLEASE CHICHIRI DON'T DO THIS! CHICHI-" his last words where cut short as the hat swallowed him inside. _

Tasuki awoke with a start. Cold sweat was streaming down his neck, "CHICHIRI, CHICHIRI!"

Tasuki looked this way and that, before realizing he was on the train, he had been asleep, it had all been a dream.

_It wasn't a dream_ Tasuki shook his head _Yes it was!_ "CHICHIRI!"

"What, what, I'm right here no da!" Chichiri whispered harshly shaking Tasuki's shoulder. "Will you wake up!"

Tasuki could see out the window that it was about midnight, the moon was high among the clouds, and thousands upon thousands of stars could be seen covering the black sky.

Tasuki shook his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, then fell backwards out of his seat as he was pelted by several pillows.

"Oy!"

"Will you shut up, we're trying to sleep!"

Finally Tasuki came to, and threw the pillows back shouting, "YOU SHUT UP!" then slumped back in to his seat.

A ruby, red haired girl stomped over to his seat carrying three of the five pillows he had thrown back.

"You got _some_ kinda aim, you know that!" she shouted at him, lifting the pillows over her head.

"I didn't even throw one, and you hit me with three!" her green eyes were blazing with fury.

Tasuki sunk as far back as he could in his seat without sitting on Chichiri, which wasn't very far. He covered his head with his arms to protect himself, "Ah, no wait a minute," he pleaded as he awaited the beating.

But nothing happened. He lifted his arms, and couldn't believe what he saw.

The girl had _fainted_.

Children all over the train were standing in their seats to see…but when they realized who it was who fainted, they all slumped back in their seats.

"What the _hell_ are you guys doing? This girl just fainted! Didn't you _fuckin'_ notice, or _do you even care_?" Tasuki yelled from his seat. Tasuki made a 'help me' face to Chichiri when….

suddenly they heard the girl muttering. He and Chichiri bent down to hear better, but the other children stayed sitting. They knew what she was going to say.

"….so hungry, can't…even…see…straight…."she babbled.

Tasuki stared back at Chichiri, both of them looking confused.

"That's Miaka for ya." A young boy said in the front.

"Yeah, that Granger girl can't even go a few minutes without food." A girl commented from the middle.

"Miaka Granger?" both Chichiri and Tasuki asked looking at the fainted girl.

They both felt that strange sense of _de ja vu_ again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch.3 By Cui 

The train ride had finally come to an end. It was about 1:00 a.m. when it came to a complete stop. The train hissed, and let out steam to signal the arrival at its destination.

The children all tumbled off the train tripping over themselves and others, yawning and groggy, with hands over their mouths to cover their yawns.

They were soon wide-awake, though, when the school came into full view for their sleep-ridden eyes.

It was amazing. You could here more then a few gasps coming from kids who had rubbed their eyes and looked again to make sure it wasn't a dream.

The school itself was a towering mid-evil castle, with skyscraping towers that pointed themselves proudly, high above the children; who had to turn their heads way up, in order to see the complete, breathtaking, image of it all.

The castle was entirely made up of large, stone bricks, about the size of your hand when your fingers are spread out. All of these gray stones looked as though they were solid, shining metal, because of the starlight they were reflecting from the dark sky.

The castle was completely surrounded by a humongous dark lake that prevented anybody from just entering. Either you fly there, swim, or row.

And by all the boats that surrounded the edge of the station, it seemed as though the children were definitely rowing.

Several groans rose from the many students as one by one they realized what they had to do. Several muttering '..we just woke up! This isn't fair' and others saying, '..but its such a long way over..' but the loudest was….

"DAMMIT ALL!" all the children turned to see Tasuki bracing himself on the side of pole, " I ain't doin it! You can just forget it, I am NOT goin' on that damn dark water!"

"But Tasuki, no da.."Chichiri had positioned himself to yank Tasuki off the pole by grabbing one of his arms, but Tasuki still held tight, " NOOOOOOO, IIYE, IIYE!"

"C'mon Tasuki, _let go_!" Miaka had taken hold of one of Tasuki's legs.

Back on the train, to make up for the pillows, and in fear of being hit (Miaka had looked _really_ angry, and Tasuki knew from experience that girls fight dirty when they're really pissed) Tasuki had bought Miaka tons of food from the snack cart. When she had a full belly they were all introduced, and instantly became friends.

Which was a surprise for Tasuki, since he always believed girls to be jerks. This Miaka girl was alright, as long as you kept her belly full.

They all felt like they had been friends before, so the friendship seemed meant to be, for all of them.

" You might as well give it up cuz I'm not letting go!" Tasuki screamed at Chichiri and Miaka.

" Hey!" They all turned to look at who spoke.

Chichiri's eye's lit up, " Tamahome!"

"That's right!" he gave them all a victory 'V' sign.

"Hey! You kids get off those boats! You don't even know where to go yet!" He ran over to pull kids off of boats that had already decided to row.

"But we're going to the school, right?" Miaka asked.

Tamahome instantly blushed, and looked away, "Ah, well, um that is," he cleared his throat, "um, YEs,"his voice wavered nervously, "but you don't know _where_ in the school to row too." he finished.

The children looked at him puzzled. He cautiously walked away from Miaka, and in front of all the questioning faces, which oddly enough made him more relaxed. He felt in charge again.

"Well you see," he paused to make sure he had all their attention. Even Tasuki had stopped screaming long enough to listen, but he still hadn't let go of the pole. Chichiri still had hold of his arm, but Miaka had let go to admire this handsome new comer.

" While it is true you are rowing to the school," Tamahome gestured toward the boats, "all of you will be going to different parts of the school that have been reserved for your groups."

They all still looked confused.

Tamahome sighed, "Awright, its like this," he pulled four pieces of paper from his pocket.

Chichiri instantly recognized them as tickets. One of them was crimson, just like his; the others were a pearly white, an emerald green, and a deep shade of sapphire blue.

" These are your tickets. You with me so far?" they nodded.

" Depending on what color your ticket is, that decides what side of the castle you'll be stayin' in. If you have a white ticket," he held up the white one, "that means you're in the Byakko house, that's on the western side of the castle." He pointed to the west side of the castle, then turned to the boats, " On each of these boats is a compass, speak clearly into the compass and tell it where you want to go, the boat will row itself."

Eight children from the crowd of new students clambered on to the boat. One of them, a very pretty girl with crystal blue eyes and waist long white hair, spoke into the compass.

"West." The boat groaned as it moved away from the dock…and headed toward the castle.

"Good going Subaru!" a boy with golden eyes and messy white bangs in his face laughed as he slapped her behind.

"Hands off Tokaki!" she squealed slapping him in the face, hard. The others in the boat laughed at the familiar antics. Even Tamahome laughed _Master, you're still the same_

He held up the green ticket next, " If you have one of these you are in the Genbu house, that's on the Northern side."

Eight more students climbed onto a boat. This time a boy, with short black hair and piercing green eyes spoke.

"North." The boat groaned again and set off toward the castle.

"Now," Tamahome said more seriously then before, "if you have a blue ticket," he eyed the children even more tensely, " that means you're in the Seiryu house, you guys go to the Eastern side of the school."

Like before eight more kids went into a boat. _Well I'll be damned, its Nakago_ Tamahome thought as a blonde haired, blue eyed boy walked past him, and into the boat. It took all he had not to kick the more defenseless twelve-year old Nakago right into the water.

A short-haired blonde girl spoke into the compass.

"East." The boat groaned again, and made its way to the school.

_Yui_ Tamahome thought before turning to the remaining seven children.

" So, you guys must all have red tickets." He smiled over the familiar faces.

They all nodded.

"Well then that means you guys are in the Suzaku house!" he proclaimed proudly. "Get to know each other, you're gonna be seein' each other a lot!" he smiled. Miaka nearly melted at that smile.

Other then Miaka there were no other girls in the Suzaku house group. She turned to go to the boat when she suddenly remembered, "Tasuki!"

Chichiri and Miaka were back to pulling on Tasuki's limbs again, and he was back to screaming. The other children sighed and got into the boat to wait, as Tamahome went to help the three.

"What's wrong with you?" Tamahome asked Tasuki trying not to laugh, he already knew. Tasuki couldn't swim, he was terrified of water.

"Nu-nuthin!" Tasuki stuttered. The sun was starting to rise now, and the piercing rays told them all they needed some well deserved sleep.

Tamahome sighed, now was not the time to be making fun of Tasuki. _ They're kids now, and need to get to bed _he told himself. Much to everyone's surprise, he yanked Tasuki off the pole with ease, and carried him to the boat, then threw him in, and pushed the boat before Tasuki could protest or jump off.

Miaka and Chichiri jumped on after him, saying thanks to Tamahome, and waving him off.

_Thank Suzaku I still have my powers! I would have never been able to get Tasuki off that damn pole_. Tamahome thought as he watched the kids off. _Same old Tasuki_, he laughed, _I think Suzaku's making fun of me, probably watching me right now tryin' to deal with a twelve year old Miaka. Can't believe she doesn't remember me!_ He sighed _Oh well, she'll remember soon enough, they all will_. He looked back as the boat was soon out of sight. _The Suzaku seven are together again_.

On the way to the school Miaka, Chichiri, and Tasuki became acquainted with the others in the Suzaku house.

There was a tall, muscular boy, with short brown hair and smokey gray eyes called Mitsukake sitting next to a shorter boy with bright green eyes and an auburn color to his hair, that was pulled into a high ponytail with bangs, and little strands of hair in front of his ears, named Chiriko. In front of them, on the other side of the boat, were two more boys. But these two were different, they were beautiful, one of them had lavender hair all the way down to his knees, wrapped in a shiny braid that he slung over his shoulder, so everyone could see it. He had very long eyelashes and rosy pink eyes, the other had waist long brown hair wrapped in a low ponytail, he also slung his hair over his shoulder. He didn't nearly have as long eyelashes as the other boy, but he made up for it, by having the most beautiful golden eyes. They looked very much like pretty girls instead of handsome boys, and their names were Nuriko and Hotohori.

Nuriko raised his amethyst eyes, and caught Tasuki's amber eyes through his long eyelashes. Tasuki shivered from Nuriko's gaze, and, seeing this, Nuriko smiled.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." He said playfully as the boat finally reached the dock of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch. 4 By Cui 

Author Note: Caution….partial deathfic goin' on in this chapter…if you don't like that kinda stuff skip the dream part of it (dreams are always in italics), but I hope you won't cuz it's still a good story.

ENJOY!

As soon as the Suzaku seven felt the boat bunt the side of the dock, they instantly jumped off (especially Tasuki) eager to get inside, and sleep before the sun rose too high.

The children of Suzaku were tripping over themselves, and each other to get to the great wooden doors ahead of them. They were too tired to admire their surroundings; that would have to come later.

Chichiri took the lead to the short walk toward the doors, but their heads hung so low from their fatigue that they all nearly head butted the large, wooden double doors.

Chichiri lifted his tired head, and rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes to read the large golden letters on the crimson painted wood.

'Suzaku House' he read aloud, though his speech was a little slurred from his grogginess.

He turned to the others, who nodded, and he lifted one great, golden handle from the door and pulled (with help from Nuriko. Chichiri was amazed at how strong he was). The heavy door groaned and squeaked on its hinges, as it swung open before them.

Once inside, after shutting the door behind them, they all noticed a sign that read 'BED ROOMS' over a set of shiny marble stairs.

They all smiled tiredly, thankful that the beds were so easily found. All of them ran the rest of the way up, tripping every now and then, on the spiral staircase. By now they were so tired that they were tripping over nothing.

At the head of the stairs they were all breathing heavily, but it was Chiriko who noticed the God-given sign.

"Boys' rooms to the left and Girls' rooms to the right!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

All the boys, except Nuriko, bid Miaka 'good bye' before running left. Nuriko had decided to sleep in the girls' room, saying he was much like a girl and much to beautiful to be a man, anyway. The other boys were too confused and tired to argue, so they bid them both 'good bye' and headed to bed.

_Chichiri snatched the hat off the ground as soon as Tasuki disappeared inside. He had to make sure the hat was kept safe long enough for Tasuki to get to where he was going safely._

"_Give us that hat, monk!" the general spat._

_Chichiri wiped the spit from his face, and stared coldly back at the general, his one brown eye burning with hatred. _

This was another reason Chichiri had sent Tasuki off, he hated for Tasuki to see him this way, with the same lust for blood in his eye as these good-for-nothing soldiers.

_This was the same rage he felt before he had stabbed his best friend, Hikou. _

_Chichiri rarely ever lost his temper, but when he did, he lost all reason. He himself only saw a haze of things when he got enraged, and now was one of those times._

"_No." he growled coldly. _

The general unearthed the spear from where Tasuki was once standing with a 'shik' sound, and held it to Chichiri face threateningly.

"_What was that?" He growled, drawing the spear ever closer to Chichiri's face._

_Chichiri's eyes began to haze over with that murderous rage. An immense red fog clouded his vision. All he could see was that general._

_He was going to kill him. Chichiri was going to kill that man. Once Chichiri's hazed mind was made up he did something that shocked every soldier there, even himself._

_He smiled._

_Chichiri slapped the spear away from his face with the staff, then made a leap for the man._

_His leap was in vain. He had ignored the other soldiers surrounding him, and paid for it._

_Chichiri screamed as a spear struck him in the ribs, and came out the other end. He stumbled about in pain, spilling his precious blood on the dirt. Another spear came, this time in his chest coming out again in his back._

He screamed as he was struck again and again. The men would stab him through, then pull out their spears slowly, and stab him again.

His blood spilled out on his clothes, staining them a deep crimson, and onto the damp earth as his skin was torn away.

Finally the haze in his mind disappeared as they began striking his face.

_He was choking on his own blood now, but they still didn't stop. No matter how much he screamed in agony._

"_STOP, STOP, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING Y-." They struck him in the face again._

_Chichiri lost all vision. The pain clouded his mind so much all he could do was scream and beg for mercy. He hated begging, but the pain was too much._

_But his screams became a gurgling mess as he choked on his blood. _

_He was spitting out his crimson life, crying, screaming, but they still wouldn't stop. _

_Finally the beatings stopped, but only when Chichiri was nothing but a bloody and broken mess._

_The general walked towards him, and snatched the hat from his tightly crossed arms. Chichiri hadn't even noticed he had held on to his hat the whole time, but his arms were now broken, so the general pulled the hat out with some ease._

"_Taschki…" he slurred through his blood. The general kicked him in the stomach when he did. Chichiri bent forward into a fetal position and opened his mouth to cry in pain. When he did this the general kicked him in the teeth, breaking what was left of them. Then he and his soldiers, with the hat, left Chichiri on the hard earth to die._

_Chichiri couldn't move, couldn't speak, all he could do was wait. Wait for his death to come._

_His breathing quickened, it became harsh and rasping. Every now and then he would spit out blood, until he became to weak to do even that._

_He started choking. He cried as his punctured lungs began to ache, and the horrible feel of the caught blood in his throat slipped backwards and forth, but wouldn't come out. _

_His death was painfully slow. His life flashed before him, he made a very rough smile as he remembered his life as a Suzaku Seishi. " I'll be joining all of you in heaven no da," he thought as his vision blurred again, and the world disappeared into blackness._

_Finally he felt it. All his strength was leaving him now, his blood had suffocated him. His body stiffened and grew cold._

_He was dead. _

Chichiri nearly jumped out of his bed. He clutched himself tightly. _It hurt_, he muttered to himself, _it hurt so much_… How could he not have realized it. Why did it take him remembering _that_, that horrible death? He shuddered, "What had happened to Tasuki? Did he make it? No," Chichiri looked to Tasuki's sleeping hump under the covers, "I won't think about it, not now."

All of them, the Suzaku seven, were together again. Suzaku had given him a second chance; he had given all of them a second chance. He smiled to himself, it was real, it had all happened before, but now…

He looked at himself. He was a _child_! Was this new danger so bad that Suzaku needed them as children? He couldn't at least wait for them to grow up? He laughed at the way he looked, but was interrupted when the door to the boys' room burst open.

"C'mon boys wake up! It's time to get up! Today you get to meet the head master of this school! She's gonna tell ya why you guys were chosen to be here! So, get up!" Tamahome laughed. The other boys got up slightly groggy, but excited none-the-less. Miaka waved at them from behind Tamahome who said later he had found her in the hall, looking for food of course. They all laughed.

"Wait no da! What about Nuriko na no da?"

"Oh no!" Miaka cried slapping a hand to her forehead, " I had completely forgotten all about him!" Miaka ran off in the opposite direction saying that she'll meet them at the bottom of the stairs, so the boys continued on.

Still slightly sleepy, none of them spoke on their way to the stairs. None except….

Tasuki had made his way to Chichiri's side, and was questioning him quietly, so that none of the others could hear.

"Chichiri have ya…." He paused not really sure how to word his question, "have ya been havin' any _weird_ dreams lately?" their was a nervous tone in his voice as he asked.

Chichiri stared at him, but before he could say yes, Tasuki interrupted.

"Ah, never mind. Listen to me, pryin' into yer personal life. Just forget I asked, kay?" but before Chichiri could answer. Tasuki had made his way back up to Tamahome.

"So who is this head-of-the-whole-freakin'-school lady anyways?"

Tamahome smirked. Oh, he just loved to be the bearer of this news.

"Taiitsu-kun." He just couldn't help grinning.

Tasuki stopped dead in his tracks, his normally tan skin became extremely pale, and his usually bright amber eyes glazed over with obvious fear.

"Tttttttaitsu-kkkkkkun?"

Nuriko stretched happily, feeling the satisfying crack in his back as he raised his arms over his head. He sat up on the soft bed, letting the soft pink sheets slide off his slender body, wondering what time it was. He searched the rooms for Miaka, his amethyst eyes glittering as the lights and shadows in the room hit them.

Miaka wasn't there.

Nuriko raised himself up, sliding his cold feet inside the fuzzy pink slippers that were supplied to them on the side of each of their beds.

He walked over to the window. From what he could tell, it was about 5:oo in the afternoon.

He tossed his hair to the side, and decided to go back to the boys' room. He was starting to get lonely.

Just as he was about to touch the doorknob…Miaka came bursting through.

"C'mon Nuriko." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door.

"Everyone's already awake; we're going to see the head master of the school!" she chided excitedly.

"Head master?" Nuriko asked as he was being dragged along the halls.

"Yes, yes! Tamahome told me, yes, he told me that her name, her name is,"

"Just spit it out Miaka!" Nuriko chimed excitedly.

"Taiitsu-kun!"

A/N: WOO HOO, the place of Dumbledore has been taken by Taiitsu-kun. Wow, me and my friend were talkin' about who would be Dumbledore. At first it was going to be Suzaku, but Taiitsu-kun seems more of the God of the World type of person don't you think. And she's much more likely to be the most powerful wizard. YAY I had fun writing this chapter. R&R bye bye

Luv Cui


	5. Chapter 5

Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch.5 By Cui 

Everyone was together now. They had all walked, what Tasuki complained must have been a mile, before stopping before two, huge marble doors.

The doors were brimmed at the top and around the right side with a golden bird, whose long plume of golden tail feathers stretched to reach the from the bottom of the bird to the bottom of the door.

On the left door stretched along its side was silver dragon. Its long curvy body shimmered with each of their reflections as it stretched itself, like the bird, from the top of the door to the bottom.

There were two handles to open each of the doors. On the door with Suzaku on its right side, there was a handle in the mouth of a stone turtle's head. On the door with Seiryu on its brim there was a silver handle in the mouth of a roaring, pearl, white tiger's head.

Tamahome grabbed the Byakko and Genbu handles in each hand, and pulled to open the doors….but the doors didn't budge. He groaned slightly in irritation, raking his hand through his teal colored hair and getting it stuck in his tangles.

Finally after staring at the door for what seemed to be a very long time, he turned to the children of Suzaku house.

"Ok. Who hasn't got their memories back?"

All of them looked at him bewildered, not understanding the question. As far as they were concerned they could all remember their whole twelve-year-old life just fine.

Tamahome sighed, " I don't mean 'do you remember your life now', what I mean is do you remember your life back in Conan," he turned to Hotohori, " do you remember, you were the emperor, and you," he turned to Mitsukake, "you were a great doctor." He waved his arms in the air trying to make a point, but stopped when it was clear they didn't remember.

He sighed again, " Alright, has anyone had any flashbacks, at least?" Tamahome looked prepared for the worst…when Chichiri suddenly shot his hand in the air.

Tamahome looked at him as though he were about to hug his brains out in joy. "You remember Chichiri?" he seemed too happy to word a well-placed sentence.

" I think so, no da." Chichiri raked his fingers through his long bangs, but unlike Tamahome, he made sure to keep his hair free of tangles, so his hand came out again with ease.

"I've been having dreams, ever since I was little na no da."

"Yeah? About what?" Tamahome knelt down on one knee to give Chichiri his undivided attention.

"Well, no da, I've been having the same dream for years, until I came here," a hazed look came over Chichiri's eyes.

"A man with bright golden eyes, and a face covered in a red glow, was holding me. I think, I was only a baby no da. I was wrapped tightly in blue robes, and was being cradled in his arms na no da. I couldn't speak, but he spoke to me no da."

"What did he say?" Tamahome asked as the half-circle of children behind Chichiri began to migrate slowly behind Tamahome to face the dream teller. All of them were eager to hear about his dreams. Especially Tasuki.

" He said he was sorry, no da." Chichiri gripped himself tightly. He was overcome so much, by the feeling…the feeling of _sadness_. His mask did not show his true feelings. It just kept smiling at the crowd of children, but he could feel it, his own god's sadness and sorrow, for _him_. Suzaku _himself_ cried godly tears for _him_. Him, a twelve-year-old boy with no past and, according to his Aunt and Uncle, no future.

"Sorry for what?" Tamahome asked calmly. He knew Chichiri was on the verge of a break through, he was going to remember, right then, he was about to remember _everything_.

"My…my," Chichiri hesitated answering, " my scar…on my face."

All of the children looked at his face, exactly what he had been trying to prevent the whole time.

" But, you-you don't have a scar on your face Chichiri." Miaka stammered fearfully, "or, do you?"

Chichiri lifted his hand to his face, and Tasuki knew what was about to happen. He ran over, with the help of his newly regained Suzaku speed, and tightly gripped Chichiri's wrist.

" Ya don't hafta do that if ya don't wanna, Chiri."

Chichiri let out a gasp, along with everyone else in the room. Chichiri looked at him with a depressed and ashamed look in his none-visible good eye (behind the mask), " You-you knew, about my, my,"

"Yep, it was those dreams. Don't ya remember Chiri, I asked ya about that scar on the train, but I thought ya would think I was crazy or somethin' so I took it back." He raked one of his hands through his fiery locks, and pulled it back out before looking at Chichiri again.

Chichiri was overwhelmed with happiness to hear that familiar nickname again, and his face showed it.

Chichiri's face was exactly as Tasuki wanted to see it; Chichiri was smiling at him. Even with the mask Tasuki could tell that smile was genuine. It was the first _real _smile Chichiri had had since they first met (again).

He looked back toward Tamahome who seemed to finally understand. He wore a big grin on his face as he slapped Tasuki on the back.

" Alright Tasuki! It's good to see your reckless self again, man!"

Tasuki slapped him back, laughing. Chichiri laughed too, it was a happy reunion for each of them, but was soon interrupted…

"Sorry to break up the party, but" Nuriko seemed very angry and annoyed, "would you mind telling us what's going on!"

Tamahome straightened back up, and cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"These doors," he said to them as he gestured behind himself, "will only open for those who have proven themselves as faithful warriors to one of these gods." He gestured towards the animals carved into the doors.

"Yes, but, Tamahome-san, what we want to know is what you meant by our Conan memories." Chiriko said politely.

"AHH, I can't tell you that!" Tamahome put his hands on his head clearly irritated, "You guys have to remember on your own! That's the only way it'll work!"

Tasuki grinned at him, his fangs gleaming and his smile coy, "But Tama," he grinned bigger, he loved pointing out Tamahome's mistakes, "you've already told Hotohori he was the emperor, _and_ you've told Mitsukake he was a doctor. That's two down, Tama." He held up two fingers to make a point.

Tamahome looked through his fingers at the two seishi Tasuki had mentioned. _How could I have been so stupid!_ He thought to himself, _we need Mitsukake's healing powers, and we definitely need Hotohori's fencing skills! DAMMIT ALL!_

"We can't use them, Tamahome-kun no da." Chichiri said from behind him.

"Chichiri?" Tamahome looked at him unblinkingly, "you're…"

"I am familiar with this kind of magic no da. These are _memory charms_, and now that you've spilled the beans on the most important part of their memories we'll be lucky if they even have de ja vu now, no da."

Nuriko screamed and pointed at Chichiri…who was floating next to Tamahome's head.

"You're, you're….FLOATING! Your feet aren't touching the floor, Chichiri!" Chiriko stammered.

"AHH NA NO DA!" Chichiri blushed bright red, and quickly hovered down to the floor. "Sorry, no da! I…I didn't mean to na no da, ano…um…I just, with my memories back and all…ano..I'm sorry! Gomen! Gomen!" He was looking at Tamahome who had a look on his face like all hope was lost.

"That's it…now they…now they _can't_ remember." Tamahome stammered chokingly.

Tasuki may have joked about it a minute ago, but was now feeling a little sick with nervousness.

"Ya mean…no, ya can't really…ya can't seriously mean that the rest of the Suzaku seishi aren't _allowed_ their memories back, can ya?"

Tamahome nodded heavily.

"But, Miaka no da…" Chichiri's voice trailed off as the three of them realized their luck.

Miaka, moments ago, had passed out….from hunger!

Tasuki sighed, "So, it's the four of us then?" Tasuki asked looking at the other seishi sorrowfully, knowing they will never remember (at least not in this life) the adventures they'd shared.

But both he and Chichiri were equally unready for Tamahome's answer.

"No. I'm not allowed with you guys in there either."


	6. Chapter 6

Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch.6 By Cui 

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I am SO sorry this chappie took so long, and it's _so_ short. I promise that the next one will be up VERY soon, so look forward to it, kay? Sorry again.

Tasuki's eyes grew wide, " W-What the hell do you mean you can't come with us!" he yelled at Tamahome, his voice shaking slightly from nervousness of what was going to be the answer.

"I mean, I can't go through those doors," Tamahome stood up and stared at the large marble doors, "only first years are allowed in there, and like I said, you can't go in there if you had help with your memories." Tamahome sighed longingly.

"But, Tamahome-kun no da….you didn't, you didn't have help with your memories..did you, na no da?" Chichiri was looking at him very hopefully.

"Ah, dammitall." Tamahome sighed angrily, "Look, I've said enough already." He looked toward the other seishi, and smiled slightly.

"You guys do realize that you're still in your p.j.'s, don't you?" he asked chuckling.

The four remaining seishi blushed slightly looking at their clothing.

"You guys get back to your rooms and change. Since we came back so late last night, you guys are excused from your classes today, but we expect to see you at dinner in the great hall tonight, kay?" The seishi nodded, and scampered off to their room…except Nuriko; but before he could even say anything…

"Yes Nuriko, you can stay in the girls' room." Nuriko beamed at Tamahome, waved his thanks, then ran off to catch up with the rest of the boys.

Tamahome then turned back to Tasuki and Chichiri.

"Try and wake Miaka. If she awakes with memories, then all of you enter those doors. If she doesn't, tell her to return to the girls' room with the same message I gave about dinner. Oh, and…" Tamahome smiled slightly, "you want me to do something about _your_ clothes?"

Chichiri and Tasuki gasped and blushed a bright red, although Tasuki's face color rivaled his hair.

Tamahome laughed openly (he thought it funny to see two warriors of Suzaku blush so profusely), so loud that Miaka began to stir.

"Wassahappinin?" she slurred.

Now Tamahome was falling over with laughter, "I-I g-guess," he had trouble speaking through his laughs, "I-guess-I –should-do-something-a-bout-your-clothes-t-too." he choked out through chuckles, breathing harshly and red in the face.

Miaka was fully awake now, on her feet, and glaring at him.

Tamahome got himself together, and stood back up. He cleared his throat, paused for a moment, then pulled a shiny, black wand from his inside pocket. He cleared his throat one more time before waving his wand towards the three of them.

"_Clomatheus_!" and with a quick swish of his wand Chichiri, Tasuki, and Miaka were changed instantly into their very own school uniforms. They even had their items with them.

Tamahome stepped back slightly to admire his work, "Not bad, eh?"

They were each looking at their uniforms with great interest. Chichiri and Tasuki's (the boys' uniforms) were almost completely black, although Chichiri's came with a blue robe, and Tasuki's with an orange one. It was an outfit set with a black button-up shirt and black slacks. The button-up shirt lay underneath a navy blue vest with shiny red buttons to show they were from Suzaku house; and their shoes were a shiny pair of black loafers brimmed on the very bottom with a scarlet stripe, also to show which house they were from.

Miaka's was slightly different, being it was a girl uniform. She also had a black button-up shirt, but was absent of the vest. Instead her shiny ruby buttons shined plainly on the shirt itself. Replacing the black pants of the boys', under her shirt was a scarlet skirt that lengthened right above her knees. Below her knees and down to her feet were a pair of pitch black socks, as for her feet, they were neatly hidden inside the exact same loafers as the boys', brimmed with the scarlet stripe. The very different aspect of her uniform was that it was accompanied by a crimson robe instead of blue or orange like the others.

Tamahome cleared his throat again to get their attention. He quickly got it and he answered the question that had been infesting their minds since the uniforms first appeared on their bodies.

"Yes that was magic," he held a hand up to Chichiri who was about to say he already knew magic, Tamahome shifted his eyes to remind him that Miaka might still not have remembered just yet, " your clothes have dissapperated off of you and have apparated, I assure you, back into your rooms folded nicely on each of your beds. This is a high level of magic that you'll learn about later." He paused a moment to let that information sink in before he began again. "Your robes are all different colors because the colors represent who you are. This is the one and only thing that make your uniforms unique from anyone else's. No one else in this school has the same color robe as you." He smiled slightly as each of them beamed at their own robe, knowing theirs were one of a kind. Then turned to Miaka.

"Miaka," Chichiri noticed that Tamahome's voice shook a bit.

"Miaka, what do you remember," he paused cautiously, "about us?"

Miaka's eyes fluttered a bit, before she finally answered in a soft whisper.

"_Everything_."


	7. Chapter 7

Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff 

Ch.7

By Cui 

"_Everything_."

She looked back up at Tamahome.

"But how is this possible? I'm only a twelve-year-old! I-I…what's going on?"

She looked at Tamahome with bright green eyes full of questions, but Tamahome did not get a chance to supply an answer…for a great booming voice had spoken just behind them.

"TAMAHOME."

The three children had had their backs to the marble doors until just now, and all of them jumped at the sudden voice. The three of them quickly spun around to face the door. None quite comprehending what they were looking at, but the voice spoke again. There was no other explanation…the golden bird, Suzaku, had lifted its head from the door, and was _speaking_ to them.

"TAMAHOME, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO ENTER THESE DOORS." His voice boomed out.

The three of them turned to look at Tamahome. His face was hard to read…especially since he had begun to bow.

"Yes, my lord. I am aware. I have just brought you the remaining of your warriors that may enter."

Suzaku's bird-like head turned to observe the three of them. He stopped on Chichiri.

"CHICHIRI, MY FAITHFUL MAGE," he smiled, and turned to Tasuki, " TASUKI, MY FIERY BANDIT," at this the bird winked and smiled at him, then he turned to Miaka, "AND MIAKA, MY MIKO," his head lowered, so that it seemed that he was trying to bow slightly, but it was odd since the rest of his body was stuck on the door, "WELCOME ALL OF YOU. YOU ARE INDEED MY MOST FAITHFUL WARRIORS."

At this Miaka turned to Tamahome who had begun to walk away, then back to Suzaku.

"Suzaku, why can't Tamahome join us?" she pleaded. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even know to come here!"

Tamahome stopped dead in his tracks, but still didn't turn around.

Suzaku turned his eyes towards Tamahome. "That, my miko, is not for you to know just yet." His voice was no longer booming, but soft, and kind; a normal tone. "Tamahome," the bird called to him before he had even begun to walk away again, "bring my other seishi to me…I want to see them again."

"Yes, my lord." Tamahome bowed one last time, then took off running, what Chichiri thought was an unneeded pace.

"He's _trying_ to get away." He thought to himself. "But why, he shouldn't fear Suzaku. Suzaku is _his_ god, they're the _Suzaku_ seishi…" but before Chichiri could give it another thought…Suzaku spoke again.

"You have all earned entrance beyond these doors. Please step inside." The golden bird attached itself back onto its place on the door. The doors groaned, and squeaked open. A great light appeared in the crack of the two doors as it opened wider and wider, until they were all engulfed in a blinding white light. From just beyond the doors they could all hear a cracking old voice, but it was still clear and strong enough to hear and get the message.

"How long you kids gonna keep an old women waiting? Get in here!"

"Oh _hell_ no, it can't be…"

"Tasuki-kun, no da, I think it is."

The bright light vanished behind them as they stepped inside. The doors shut themselves, and clicked in the center to show that they were connected, then a deeper bolt was heard within them to signal that they were tightly locked.

Miaka gasped as she, along with the others, stared within full view of the room that they were in. The room was divided into five different, and obviously different, decorations.

On the far left (the seishi's POV) a quarter of the room was decorated in different shades of greens and browns covered to the brim with vines and fruits. Trees and flowers painted, and real, covered this portion of the room. In the very center of the trees and various shrubs, was a stone throne, large and shining. Brimmed in every aspect with vines and moss. The cushion of the chair itself was moss, and sitting there, to their disbelief, was Genbu himself. Busying himself by stroking the large, wet, leaf of a near by exotic plant. Behind him was the emblem of the turtle with many snakeheads carved into the marble stone.

On his left (seishi right) the next quarter of the room was painted various colors of blues and greens. The marble floor was clearly shined much more than the others to appear like frozen water, ice…until they realized, that _was_ ice, blue ice. The sapphire ice wrapped itself into cylinders and made pillars that surrounded the back and only some front, of the icy throne that held itself in the center. The cushions were a deep shade of ocean blue, and various parts of the throne were iced over in silver or diamonds. The throne was surrounded by icy, silver and sky blue stairs, and like the previous throne, the god that represented this area sat there. Seiryu. He didn't bother to try and look busy. He was staring cold and hard at the newly entered seishi.

On the far right (seishi POV) the room was covered in white. Everything from pearls to furs, white diamonds, and what the seishi couldn't believe…clouds, across the ceiling portion of this room. The floor was carpeted by what was clearly the finest white fur. The only portion of the floor that was not covered by white fur was the walkway leading up to the throne, which was made of shining pearl that changed slightly pink depending on how you were looking at it. The throne was pearl. Covered in every inch by pearl, but surrounded on the outside by clouds. Fluffy and soft looking to the seishi, who were looking at Byakko sitting on his throne, with envy; he chose to busy himself by playing with the soft clouds near him, and lounging his legs on the closest one. ("I wanna touch a cloud." They all thought enviously to themselves.)

Then, on Byakko's right, was their very own god. He was staring back at them, smiling proudly. Every aspect on his face was glowing with pride for his seishi. His part of the room was decorated in all colors of gold and scarlet. The crimson tiles leading to his throne were all brimmed on the edges with gold. The place where the throne stood, golden and crimsonly magnificent, was brimmed along the edges by white-hot flames that licked every side of the throne and tiles surrounding it. But nothing on his side showed a sign of melting or extreme heat. There was no damage done by the intensive flames to even show a fire there except for the fire itself. Crimson pillars draped in golden cloth surrounded the throne just as the ones from Seiryu's side. Everything on his side shined brightly with the light of the godly, white-hot flames.

And directly in the middle, between Suzaku and Seiryu, was the producer of the crackling voice at the entrance.

"So, you guys are the only ones of the Suzaku seishi that made it this far, eh?" Taiitsu-kun's wrinkly face twisted into a mock smile, as if to make fun of the rest of the seishi who hadn't even made it through the doors.

Miaka gaped at her, "T-Taiitsu-kun!"

"Taiitsu-kun, no da!"

"Oh shit…it is Taiitsu-kun."


	8. Chapter 8

Chichiri Potter

and the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch.8 By Cui 

Taiitsu-kun's area of the room had nothing special; a small area of shiny pink marble draped in some small areas with prayer beads of every color. It actually looked more like a playroom than something that suited the ruler of the world, but it soon became clear why. All across her area of room were scattered toys, dolls, balls, and every other toy, and playing with them were…the nyan-nyans.

"Ooh, ooh, lookie lookie, Miaka's returned!"

"Miaka! And Chichiri and Tasuki too!"

"LET'S HUG 'EM!"

"Oh no you don't!" Taiitsu-kun just managed to capture her hyper nyan-nyans by magically wrapping the scattered prayer beads around them like ropes, just as they were mere inches from the seishi. The nyan-nyans were shaking furiously, trying to wriggle free of the binds. But Taiitsu-kun just pulled them back and sat them down still not releasing them. Then when they had calmed, somewhat down she looked back towards the seishi.

"Hm. I bet you kids are wondering why you're here." She crossed her wrinkly arms into her long sleeves.

The three nodded.

"Good, good, life's no fun without a little curiosity." She waved a finger in the air as if she were a grandmother giving good advice.

"But…it can be dangerous as well." At this she looked over at each of the gods who, in turn, hung their heads as if in shame. "Now I know Tamahome put in a huge effort and made it seem _very_ important that you remember your past, but-stay still will you!" the nyan-nyans began wriggling again, "but, we," she gestured toward the gods and herself, "we would have preferred it, if you children hadn't remembered anything at all."

"NO, TAIITSU-KUN! That's not true! We wanted them to remember, its just…tell them why Taiitsu-kun!" Suzaku was on the edge of his throne yelling angrily at Taiitsu-kun, and pointing at his seishi.

Miaka gasped loudly, and Tasuki gave an obvious 'yelp'. Their god, Suzaku, had spoken out _against_ Taiitsu-kun! And to top it off, this was the first they _ever_ saw him at a lost for words. He acted very differently in front of Taiitsu-kun than he ever did in front of them…until now.

"Tell them Taiitsu-kun-sama!"

Taiitsu-kun gave a heavy sigh before finally speaking in an old, but smooth, quiet tone.

"It's Yami-sama."

"WHAT?" the three seishi yelled together.

"It's Yami-sama, you baka seishi! The Dark Lord; Voldemort!" she began waving her heavily draped arms, making them look like colorful wings, but trying to make a point.

"Voldemort? The hell are you talkin' 'bout, baba?" Tasuki began scratching his head with his fan, bewildered. He looked over to Chichiri who seemed to be deep in thought. "Oi, Chiri-chan, you know 'bout this guy?"

"I think I've heard of him somewhere, no da." He looked towards Taiitsu-kun, " Didn't he have something to do with Tenko, no da? One of his followers or something, na no da?"

"Not exactly," a cold and icy voice said from Taiitsu-kun's right before she could answer.

The seishi looked towards the icy throne of Seiryu who had just spoken. He tossed back his white-blonde hair and spoke again in the same icy tone that sent shivers up all their spines.

"No, Tenko was _his_ follower. Not the other way around. So, I hope you've figured this out by now, but Yami-sama is _much_ worse than Tenko…_much worse_. Not to mention his _other_ followers." Seiryu's lips twisted into an odd smile that showed his long canines, they were a little longer that Tasuki's, actually, but there was no mirth in that smile. The seishi found they preferred his scowl.

"Don't trust him!" Suzaku yelled at his seishi, "He was once a follower of Yami-sama himself before Taiitsu-kun redeemed him!"

""Your one to talk, Suzaku! High treason in all the heavens was committed by you letting your miko and one of your warriors be together!"(Miaka winced)

"They were in love! I did my job as the GOD OF LOVE! I still don't know why Taiitsu-kun lets you stay here with the rest of us, Seiryu; you served the worst evil in all the worlds! What I did, I did for good!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Taiitsu-kun's angry crackly voice broke through, and silenced the argument. Suzaku and Seiryu slumped back in their seats mumbling angrily.

"So," Miaka began cautiously, twiddling her wand with her fingers, "What does Yami-sama have to do with us?"

"Well," Taiitsu-kun began eyeing the two gods to make sure they didn't start bickering again, they didn't, "Yami-sama has great dark powers, and one of them is mind reading…"

"Mind reading, no da?" Chichiri asked, astonished

"What, what? So what if he can read minds Chiri?" Tasuki kept pestering, he didn't understand what the big deal was, but instead of giving him an answer Chichiri decided to question Taiitsu-kun first.

"Is that why our dreams are a problem? Is that why you really didn't want us to remember?"

"Yes."

Tasuki and Miaka weren't the only ones to notice the absence of the 'no da's'. Even Suzaku was on the edge of his seat again. Seiryu was still slumped back, but was eyeing Chichiri menacingly.

"What the hell's the freakin' problem, dammit!" Tasuki yelled in frustration, waving his fan threateningly.

"Don't you get it Tasuki? If he can read minds, and our minds are wide open for all our memories to come in, he can see our thoughts, all our memories! He'll know all about our past and our present, he'll know all about the gods, he'll know our greatest strengths and our greatest weaknesses, Tasuki, he'll know everything there is to know about us, and the others!"

W-whaddya mean? He's not even here! How can he invade our minds like that if he's not even here?" Tasuki sounded very hopeful.

"As soon as he knows that there are fresh seishi souls to feast on he'll be here." Taiitsu-kun's crackly, old voice spoke sorrowfully. "His dark magic is not limited to just reading minds…no, he can also make _you_ see things."

"_Make_ _us see things_?" Tasuki repeated nervously.

"Yes, horrible things. After invading the private confines of your mind he'll know your worst fears and what can really make you suffer, and he'll use that to his advantage. He even has ways of getting you to kill yourself, just by messing with that head of yours."

Chichiri and Tasuki were both at a lost for words, but that same icy voice broke them from their horrified trance.

"It seems like we won't have to wait very long for Yami-sama's uninvited arrival." Chichiri and Tasuki glared at Seiryu's twisted smiling face, but soon noticed that his eyes weren't on them, but looking cold and hard at Miaka.

They both turned their heads, fearful of what they might see as they looked towards Miaka. It was just as they feared, maybe even worse, as a dark and raspy voice erupted from deep in her throat and out of her lips.

"_I have returned…and this_," she clutched the neck of her shirt, " _Miaka Granger, is mine._" The raspy, deep voice of Yami-sama laughed horribly before releasing Miaka. Her eyes were dark and distant, and underneath them her skin became a horrible blue as if she hadn't slept in days, making bags right beneath her eyes. Her skin was also becoming very pale; she looked sick. Her body moved oddly as if she were a puppet on strings that needed to be tighter, and her head hung low and frightening when she wasn't speaking for him. She began to gag and spit blood while smiling horribly and whispering, "…_she's mine, I have her, the miko of Suzaku is mine, you've failed, I only need the other seven, and Suzaku shall be powerless, she's mine…_"

"NO, MIAKA!" Chichiri and Tasuki yelled together. Tears began to spill from Miaka's distant eyes. She was in pain, and for a moment, a split second, the raspy voice broke and Miaka's came through in barely a whisper…

"…_help me, please_…" before Yami-sama took control again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chichiri Potter

And the

Sorcerer's Staff

Ch.9 

By Cui

There was a great banging behind the large marble doors, and a shouting voice from behind that was clearly Tamahome's.

"LORDS, THE CHILDREN…SOME ONE HELP!" he continued banging on the door hard with fists, "OPEN THESE DOORS! WE NEED YOU! YAMI-SAMA'S RETURNED!"

The horrible laughter of Yami-sama came clear through Miaka's throat. She grinned evilly, and moved towards the doors. With a little twirl of her hair she looked back at the gods and seishi, a glint of malice in her eyes. All of a sudden the raspy, evil voice was gone, and Miaka spoke again with her normal, high-pitched girly tone. But the distant eyes, Chichiri noticed, stayed the same, dark and empty.

Miaka placed her hands on the door and called to Tamahome through them, "Oh Tamahome! Help me please! That horrible Yami-sama has taken control of Chichiri and Tasuki! You _have_ to do something, please love!"

"WHAT THE HELL? TAMAHOME, SHE'S A FUCKIN' LIAR! I AIN'T BEIN' CONTROLLED!" Tasuki yelled in rage, waving his tessen toward the doors.

"Help me, Tamahome! He's got the tessen! He's gonna burn me!"

"Where are the gods?" Tamahome called back through the doors.

"Oh…" Miaka gave a malevolent look towards the four gods, and Taiitsu-kun, "they're _dead_. Yami-sama was too much for them. They were too _weak."_

There was a pause on the other side of the door, until Tamahome finally called back, "Chichiri, you there!"

"Yeah, no da, but don't believe her! She's the one being controlled by Yami-sama! Tama-"

"Save it!" he interrupted. "I already know that! There's no way that _demon_ could defeat the four gods!" he yelled back harshly, "Chichiri we need your magic sutras to exorcise her! I'd like to help, but I got my own problems out here-DAMMIT! BACK OFF-I'm not allowed in there anyway!" There were sounds of shouting and screeching. What sounded like many nails, kept scrapping the outside of the doors.

"_Why that insolent little WELP_!" Miaka screeched through her teeth, the raspy voice had returned. She looked back towards Chichiri, "_AS IF YOUR SUTRAS COULD ACTUALLY HOLD ME_!" She lunged at him, driving her long nails deep in his throat and knocking him over. Chichiri tightly took hold of his staff to defend himself, but since he wasn't trying to hurt Miaka, and she was now trying to kill him, his staff was knocked out of his hands with ease.

"I've seen ENOUGH!" Suzaku finally stood from his throne, and began moving toward his beloved monk, but was intercepted by Seiryu.

"Seiryu! What are you-" he was cut short as Seiryu back handed him hard across his face. Little trickles of golden liquid seeped through the whelps on his face, god's blood.

"Ah, yes…my _faithful_ servant. _Return to me, serve me, _and_ DESTROY Suzaku_!" Miaka screeched at Seiryu while smiling that horrid smile, and spitting blood as she spoke onto Chichiri's face; who she was straddling beneath her. "With pleasure my lord…" Chichiri was beginning to lose consciousness. The blood from his neck was leaking through the deep cuts Yami-sama made with Miaka's nails.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

"ARRGHH! _WRETCHED BANDIT!" _

Tasuki used his holy flame to free Chichiri from Yami-sama's grasp. He jumped back gasping for breath, clutching his throat, then ran to the doors.

"Thanks Tasuki, no da. Help me get these doors open, Tamahome needs our help, na no da!"

"You got it!"

They grabbed a handle each and began to pull, hard.

"Oh no you DON'T! _Filthy_ Suzaku warriors!"

Genbu had taken hold of Chichiri's arm.

"We'll stop you, MAGGOTS!"

Byakko had taken hold of Tasuki's arm.

"WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE HELPING US!" Tasuki began to wave his tessen again with his free hand, "REKKA SHI-"

"TASUKI, DON'T! Their eyes are the same as Miaka's, they're not themselves; you can't kill them, THEY'RE STILL GODS, TASUKI!" Chichiri had stopped Tasuki just in time for tiny flames had already begun to spark on the edges of his fan.

Just then the doors shot open, surprising both the seishi AND the possessed gods.

"Go now! Don't just stand there like _idiots_, go help Tamahome!" the familiar voice of Taiitsu-kun sounded behind them.

They quickly turned around to see Taiitsu-kun hovering some feet above them, "GO NOW!" she quickly flicked her wrists, and the two of them were shot out of the room magically.

"B-but Taiitsu-kun, no da!" but before anything could be said she had magicked the doors shut tight once again.

They stood for a moment outside the doors, observing it. All along the outside were various scratches and traces of blood.

"We have to go." Chichiri voice seemed frightened

"WHAT? What about Taiitsu-kun and Suzaku?"

"They can handle themselves for now! C'mon!"

A loud scream was heard and various 'clangs' of metal. The two of them ran in that direction. Back up the marble stairs, they went, that lead to the dormitories where they had been sleeping just hours ago. Another scream was heard, then muffled, and the seishi quickened their already fast pace.

Suddenly there was silence…utter silence, as the seishi finally reached the head of the stairs.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tasuki fell to his hands and knees, wetting the palms of his hands on the blood soaked floor.

"_W-we're too late_."


End file.
